


I know I'm losing you

by inquisitor_larue



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Guilt, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shooting, don't like the end, hello darkness my old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_larue/pseuds/inquisitor_larue
Summary: cw/tw: shooting, blood, deathKerry is paranoid that a fan who has been sending death threats to him will break in and kill him so he has been barely sleeping and finally his sleep deprivation and inner demons catch up to him.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 Flash Fiction / Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174508
Kudos: 12





	I know I'm losing you

**Author's Note:**

> cw/tw: shooting, blood, death  
> Forgive my 3am brain rambles. I'm not 100% happy with the end but I might come back to it at some point just needed to get it done so I could sleep

Kerry had honestly forgotten how crazy putting out new music could be. Of course, you had the people who would follow you to the ends of the earth, beg to have your babies and practically jump you any time you went outside but at the other end of that spectrum, you had the ones who were almost always jealous or just plain pissed off that someone was making something of themselves in Night City of all places.

Although getting the occasional death threat should have been old news to him, Kerry couldn’t help the shiver it sent down his spine every time he received one. He knew he was far from defenceless, anyone who had spent any amount of time around Johnny was far from it, not necessarily by their own choice. 

V had been so sweet when Kerry had brought up his fears to the merc. He had held him close and promised to find a way to make him feel safe when he wasn’t able to be at the villa. It turns out that the solution had been upgrading the shit out of his faithful revolver. When V gave it to him Kerry hardly recognised the gun but then it hit him this was the gun he gave his output, the one he had almost used to… Well, best not to dwell on those thoughts.

The last few weeks had been really tough, promo gigs every week, interviews, pictures, sneak peeks you name it and this one guy really didn’t seem to want to back off. Kerry had years of practice at holding himself together when it came to dealing with psycho fans but something about this guy set his nerves on edge and had him triple checking every door and window.

After a long shitty day dealing with his asshole manager he was ready to just drop into bed and forget about the world. “V?” locking the door behind him he started to look around and see if his output was home. Not seeing him, Kerry pulled up his messages and checked to see if he’d missed any that might explain V’s mysterious absence. Upon not seeing any he subconsciously began to worry his lower lip with his teeth. In all likelihood, his output was probably fast asleep somewhere in Watson. It wouldn’t be the first time he had fallen asleep before he could let Kerry know that he wouldn’t be home but each time it left him feeling lonely and vulnerable. The sound of one of his robot guards patrolling outside makes him jump, reminding him that he should probably let his tired brain catch some much-needed sleep while he had the chance to.

Trudging upstairs he pushes open his bedroom door and breathes a quiet sigh of relief at the quiet within. Stripping down to his boxers Kerry pulls back the covers and slides inside making sure to tuck archangel under his pillow just in case. Closing his eyes he tries to empty his mind as best as he can but the fear just won’t leave. What if that guy did manage to pull off what he kept threatening to do? Bringing his knees up closer to his chest he curled up on his side falling asleep quicker than normal as his body was craving rest.

Less than an hour after falling asleep Kerry began to toss and turn. Without V beside him to calm him down, he was in the full grips of an all too common nightmare and at the mercy of his own brain. The world was dark around him and the drumming of his frantic heart echoed in his ears as he heard the front door open downstairs. Bolting upright he grabbed the gun, made sure it was loaded and held it close to him. This couldn’t be real, it was only a nightmare maybe I’m just imagining it. The slam of the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He had to do something.

Trying to kick his brain into gear Kerry snuck out of the bedroom and onto the balcony above the entrance to the villa. As he gets to a position in cover he patiently watches trying to figure out how to get the best angle without being seen. The next few seconds stretched in a terrible, mocking way as seeing the intruder move he fired the gun. As the bullet hits home in the potential assailant’s chest he hears a noise that grips his heart in ice. V’s groan of pain.

Holding his breath Kerry tries to put the pieces together. The psycho fan had broken in, hadn’t he? His mind started racing as there was a thump from downstairs. Standing up and bringing up the villa’s hud on his holo Kerry flicked on the lights and his mind froze. No.

In the foyer, V had been brought to his knees. His hands were shaking and his eyes were struggling to stay focused as blood began to pool on the floor around him and drip from his slightly parted lips. He desperately tried to grab at the wound but was shaking too much to be able to keep his hands that still. The quickly paling colour of his skin made Kerry want to puke. This was his fault, he had shot his output square in the chest and now he was watching him slowly bleed out in their own home. This couldn’t be real.

As V slumped forward onto the floor Kerry finally snapped back to reality. Dropping the gun and rushing down the stairs he pulled up his holo and desperately scrolled through the contacts searching for Vik.

As the phone rang in his ear Kerry carefully positioned V onto his back so he could put pressure onto the wound. Propping him up slightly he tries not to think about the blood coming from his output’s mouth and lungs as he tries and fails to speak.

“You’re going to be okay. Just stay with me alright?” 

Keeping pressure on V’s chest he can’t help but notice just how pale his skin looks compared to how it usually does. V places a shaking hand onto the ones on his chest drawing Kerry’s attention back to him. 

Vik isn’t picking up the phone and Kerry knows they don’t have a lot of time. Trying to hold back his tears he carefully removes the jacket around his output’s shoulders and presses the bundle of fabric to his chest to try and stem the bleeding. His eyes meet V’s as he starts to softly hum a tune trying to think about anything but where he currently is and what he has done. The melody earns him a weak smile from his output as V’s eyes drift closed and his own heart aches with unrestrained guilt. As the blood pools around them, tears fall onto V as his input tries to come to terms with what his own demons have cost him this time.


End file.
